Problem
by rosie-sky
Summary: It was one of those days, he should have just taken the stairs because now he's stuck in an elevator. But he's not alone, he has some interesting company. Will he make it through? Pairings inside.


Title- Problem

Disclaimer: I don't own this series we all know this.

Pairings- Izzy/Ezekiel, Gwen/Alejandro.

Notes- So this is a story I had posted here about 4 years ago when I had a co-writer and we went under a different pen name. But when she decided not to write anymore, I deleted my stories and left hers up. But as I was cleaning folders in my email, I discovered the drafts of the stories I wrote. So they aren't stolen stories, they are mine. We went under the penname jellybeans-rock, which then changed to jellybeans-are-amazing. She wrote the cute Gwen and Tyler fics and I wrote everything else. So don't say I stole the story seeing as it was mone to begin with.

Warnings- An 'f' bomb, Izzy being Izzy, some language, but nothing to bad.

* * *

Hold the elevator, please!" A familiar voice called out.

He rolled his eyes but held the door open. Izzy walked in with a smile.

"Hey thanks Alejandro."

"Don't mention it. What floor are you going to?"

"To the last floor, please."

"Why that floor?" he asked. "That's the roof."

"I want to throw these water balloons at whoever walks by." The red-head explained.

She showed him the basket of water balloons she had."

Sometimes, I don't know why I bother asking." The Latin male said.

Izzy just laughed.

"So...Where are you going?"

"I'm going to go see Gwen."

"Ooh…"

"It isn't what it sounds like. She just needs help with Spanish."

The red-head raised an eyebrow."Right, we're at playa de losers and you're telling me that Gwen brought her homework with her?"

"Yes."

"I believe you." she said sarcastically.

"Noah brought his homework with him."

"Ah, touché." She laughed.

The elevator lights began to flicker off and on.

"What the hell?" Alejandro said.

Before the red-head could reply, the elevator stopped.

"Maldita sea!"

"Aww…we're stuck."

"Great. What do we do now?" The Latino asked.

"We could use the emergency call button." the red-head suggested.

Izzy pressed the button. He waited awhile until someone answered.

"Who is it that got stuck this time?" a voice asked.

"Duncan! Izzy and I got stick in the elevator. Get help."

I would but the maintenance guy went on his lunch break."

"Can't you do it?""

Dude I don't fix elevators." The punk replied.

"Yeah you just steal them."

"Do you want me to get help or not? And how the fuck would I steal an elevator?"

"Yes, fine, okay, I apologize."

"Good."

"Oh and Duncan?"

"Yeah Al?"

Alejandro's eye twitched. "Find Gwen and tell her I got stuck in the elevator and that I will see her later."

"That, I'll have to think about. Let me see what I can do."

"Thank you."

"Whatever."

"Ooh and if you see Zeke tell him to meet me in my room later. I'll have to post pone throwing the water balloons until tomorrow."

"Um…sure."Duncan said before walking off to get help.

The red-head and the Hispanic sat down on the floor.

"Maldito Incompetente." Alejandro muttered.

"Well…this sucks, huh?" he asked the red-head.

Izzy shrugged."Not really, no. I happen to think this is really funny."

"How is this …never mind."

"Believe it or not, this isn't the first time I've gotten stuck in the elevator."

"Trust me, I believe you."

"The first time, I pushed the emergency stop button. That was fun. Let me tell you. The guy next to me wasn't to happy though. He was already running late for probably got fired that day." she laughed. The latino looked at her skeptically.

"Wanna play strip poker?" she suggested after a few moments of silence.

"No Izzy! Que loca." He looked at her. "And how do we play? We don't have cards."

"I do. But I keep them someplace safe." He raised an eyebrow and was about to ask but decided against it was better not to ask. The less he knew the better.

Moments later she asked, "So why are you really going to see Gwen? Are you two like hooking up?"

"What? No. We're not."

The red-head snapped her fingers."Darn, I was going to ask for details."

"You know you're crazy right?"

"Am I?"

"Didn't I just say that?"

"Maybe you're the crazy one. You ever think about that?"

He face palmed.

"I wonder who will win this season. I hope Harold wins."

"Or maybe Sierra will win." He said.

'And take the money and seek medical treatment.' He thought to himself.

* * *

"Hey dude!" Duncan called out.

D.J. stopped and turned around."

What's up?" he asked.

"Have you seen the maintenance man?"

"No. Why?"

"Alejandro and Izzy are stuck in the elevator."

"I'll go get help." The brick house ran to get help.

The punk walked over to Gwen's room.

He knocked.

"Who is it?" the Goth asked.

"It's me, Pasty."

She opened the door."What is it?"

"Alejandro told me to tell you that he'll see you later. He and Izzy got stuck in the elevator."

Gwen let out a laugh. "No way." She said.

He smiled and nodded.

"I'm serious."

"Oh wow."

"So…" Duncan began.

"Yeah…?""What we're you going to do with Alejandro?"

"He's helping me with Spanish." she lied. No one knew she and Alejandro were dating,yet. And she wanted to keep it that way for now.

"You could have asked me."

The Goth raised an eyebrow. "You know Spanish?"

"No. But you still could have asked."

She rolled her eyes. She stepped out of her room.

"I'm going to get Ezekiel. Are they stuck in the main elevator?"

"Yes it is sunshine."

"See you later,Duncan." she closed the door to her room and went to find Ezekiel.

* * *

"I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock. Your peacock, cock. Your peacock, cock, cock Your peacock. Word on the street, you got somethin' to show me, ee. Magical, colorful, Mr. Mystery, ee. I'm intrigued, for a peek, Heard its fascinating..." The red-head sang.

Alejandro banged his head back on the wall.

'Aye, please someone kill me.' He thought. Izzy kept singing.

"Izzy! Stop singing that song."

"Okay. Do you prefer for me to sing a Lady Gaga song? Maybe like a song that mentions a certain name?"

"You know what? Keep singing that song."

"Okay."

'Someone help me!'

* * *

"Excuse me. I need your help." D.J. called out.

He ran to the maintenance man.

The man turned around and frowned.

"What is it now?" he asked.

"The elevator got stuck on the 5th floor."

"Great." He said. "I'll go get the tools."

D.J. watched the guy walk away muttering something about no good kids and I don't get paid enough.

'I wonder if he's related to Chef.' The brick house thought.

* * *

"You ever kissed a guy, Alejandro?"

"No Izzy. I haven't."

"Are you sure that you and Gwen aren't dating or anything?"

"Yes now stop..."

The red-head interrupted him. "Because ,I know things."

"So you know that we're …"

She cut him off again."I knew it! I got you to tell me!"

He put his hand on his head.

"Increíble. I walked right into that one."

Izzy just laughed.

"How long have we been in here?"

Alejandro checked his watch. "Over an hour."

"It's getting hot in here."

"Don't even think about stripping off any of your clothes."

"I uh…wasn't going too."

He was going to say something when a loud banging noise was heard.

"What the heck was that?" Izzy asked.

The Latino shrugged.

"I have no clue."

"Dudes." Duncan's voice was heard. "The elevator fix it man came to help."

"Just say maintenance man." D.J. told the punk.

"Seriously, Duncan. You need to learn bigger words." another voice spoke up.

"Gwen? Is that you?"

"No. It's the Easter bunny," the goth said dryly before adding, "Oh Ezekiel is here too Izzy."

"Yay! Hey Zeke."

"How'd you get stuck in there, eh?"

"I don't know. It wasn't my fault this time." She replied.

"He's almost got it. Shouldn't be to long now." D.J. told the two.

After a few more minutes the elevator doors opened.

Alejandro and Izzy walked out."

There. It's fixed. Now don't go bothering me again!" the man yelled at them.

The teens watched as he walked away.

Izzy then turned to her boyfriend and talked him to the floor.

"Oww." The homeschooled boy said.

"Oops. Sorry Zeke. It's just that Izzy missed you a lot."

"I missed you too Izzy, but could you get off me please."

The red-head hopped up and helped Ezekiel to his feet.

"Oh! Let's go see if we can find Heather and throw these water balloons at her."

"I don't think that's a good idea. Won't she get angry?"

"Yes but she's a mean girl and it'll be fun." she said, and then added, "Come on, if you want to stop me, you have to catch me first."

And Izzy ran off.

Ezekiel waved to his friends before running after her."

Well, I think I'm gonna go take a nap." The punk said.

"Bye Duncan."The Goth said.

D.J. looked at the two."

I'll leave you two alone…to…um…study."

Gwen smiled at him and turned to Alejandro."

"So how was it being stuck in an elevator with Izzy for two whole hours?"

"I'd rather not think about it thank you."

The pretty Goth shrugged.

"And by the way. She knows we're dating." he added.

"You told her?"

"No…she tricked it out of me."

"Good thing she can keep secrets. Anyway since you had me wait for you. You're going to buy me my lunch."

She grabbed his hand and pulled him toward the cafeteria.

"Eres incredible."

"I know."

"So do when do kiss?" he asked.

"I was going to let you kiss me but since you made me wait. You have to wait." The Goth replied.

"As you wish."

"Although you might be able to talk me into it."

She looked at Alejandro. "Now let's go before Owen eats all the pasta. And we may as well come clean and tell everyone we're dating."

Alejandro nodded and the couple walked to the cafeteria.

* * *

Notes- So that would be it. The random fic that popped into my mind years ago. Hopefully you all enjoyed it. I know its been awhile since I've updated any of my other stories. I am trying but I'm distracted. Lol. Til next time!


End file.
